dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Six-Star Dragon! Mistress of the Air!
Summary A young woman with dark purple skin approaches Goku and Frieza while they fight in Age 779. She uses Airburst Wave to send them flying into the ground and begins to attack them as they attack her and easily overpowers before of them as Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta joins the fight but he is knocked away. Whis and Beerus realise what's going on and Sky kicks Goku over to Whis while Frieza destroys the Earth before reversing time and convincing Goku to kill Frieza which does before Goku and Vegeta continue the battle as Goku had been forced back into his base form before powering back up to his Super Saiyan Blue form. Vegeta is deciding to let Goku take care of Sky Dark Shenron but Beerus threatens them with destruction if they don't take her down together. Goku and Vegeta fire Kamehameha and Final Flash at her respectively before the energy beams merge together and create Final Kamehameha while Sky uses Whirlwind Rush to create a tornado to suck the energy beam up to space. She proceeds to expand the vortex to send the two flying as well before knocking them both down with a kick. Sky drops to earrings causing Goku to think their Potara Earrings and knowing that she'll erase anything they see or learn in this event Chronoa tells Goku of the one hour limit. Vegeta is convinced and goes for the earring while Whis notices that she is letting him go for it. Beerus attempts to tell them not to take them but it is too late as they fuse together but not into the regular Vegito. Demon Vegito introduces himself and proceeds to use Big Bang Volley Shot to wipe out all life on Earth and proceeds to attack Sky Dark Dragon. He powers up to his E-type Super Saiyan and proceeds to punch her in the gut before Beerus appears in front of him after Chronoa told him that continued exposure will irreversible cause them to become evil and delivers him a headshot; sending him into the water. However, he easily recovers and the two begin to battle each other throughout the area before punching each other in the face. Beerus shatters his Dark Energy Blade attack before being knocked down by Demon Vegito's Complete Shot rush attack. As they battle it out; Demon Vegito powers up as Beerus catches a brief glimpse of him in his Demon God form before he goes directly into Super Saiyan Dark. Beerus' God of Destruction's Rampage rush attack as no effect on Demon Vegito as he easily knocks him down before slamming him into the ground by the face. He taunts Beerus and even threatens to take his place as God of Destruction causing him to power and send him flying. Even Beerus' Pressure Point Attack as no effect on him as Demon Vegito knocks him out with a Pressure Point Attack forcing Chronoa to ask Whis to step in. Demon Vegito proceeds to attack Whis but he easily dodges his attacks thanks to his Ultra Instinct and knocks him down with his rush attack I Won't Let You. He uses his abilities to cancel his fusion and separates them back into Goku and Vegeta. Unaware of what happened when they were fused; Goku destroys the earrings after being told by Beerus to get rid of them. She knocks the two away with her Gale Vacuum Slicing Ball; cutting them in the progress and sending them into the water while striking Goku with Gale Vacuum Slicing Wave and causes a large shock wave in the area; leaving a massive crater in the water behind. Chronoa asks Xeno Raditz and Xeno Kakarot to go stop Sky Dark Shenron and while Xeno Kakarot opposes helping Vegeta; Xeno Bardock reminds him that he is a different version of the one they know and as such he agrees to go help as they are teleported to the battle site. Category:Fanga